


Grandmas and Grandkids

by mochimistress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, a whole bunch of ocs - Freeform, but let him live, does the title even make sense, first work for this fandom too wo w, i mean he's using he/him pronouns in this fic, its basically Viktor's moms hanging out with them and their kids ok, this is pretty self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: The loving first meeting between Viktor's mothers and his children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was super self-indulgent, but I liked writing it. I hope y'all enjoyed it and watn more snippets of their lives go ahead and leave a comment!

 

“Are you sure they’ll like us Vitya? It’s been so long since we last saw them…” Yuuri asked, hands wringing in his lap, as he stared at Viktor’s reflection in the window. Viktor glanced over, noting Yuuri’s bitten lip, and quickly returned his gaze to the house in front of them as he parked. It stood soundly a few yards ahead of them, painted a soft purple, lights shining from the inside. A short fence separated it from the street, bushes of well kept flowers surrounding the inside. A wave of nostalgia hit him as visions of summer days running in the yard came to mind.

“Of course they will; they absolutely loved you when they met you at the wedding and I know they’ll love our little family,” Viktor reassured, grabbing a small boy’s hand as he hopped out the car. Yuuri followed, a covered bundle sleeping in his arms. Viktor smiled down at his son, squeezing his hand. The boy looked up, dark amber staring up at him owlishly, half his face hidden behind the scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck. He looked so much like Yuuri, Viktor couldn’t help but swoon a little.

“Papa.” He held up his other arm, reaching for Viktor to carry him. Viktor chuckled, swinging the boy into his arms and nuzzled his cheek, stopping in front of the worn door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked; sounds of life coming from the other side as they waited. A voice called out and the door opened to reveal a person.

An older, tall woman stood at the doorway, her silhouette illuminated by the light behind her. Blue eyes took them in, widening as she processed the people in front of her. Grinning widely, she threw her arms around Viktor.

“Mamochka!”

“Vitne’ka!” Sasha cried in glee, hugging her son tightly, though mindful of the child in his arms. Viktor laughed, returning the embrace with one arm.

Viktor stepped back, heart shape smile spread happily. She stepped back and turned to hug Yuuri, giving him an equally enthusiastic welcome.

“Oh, where are my manners, please come in! You must be freezing.” She ushered them inside, taking their coats. The bundle in Yuuri’s arms stirred but remained asleep as Viktor set their son down carefully. “It’s so good to see you again Yuuri; it’s been too long since we’ve talked to either of you. We didn’t even know you were coming today.”

“Oh?” Yuuri smiled, throwing a look at his husband; Viktor blanched, he did call them beforehand, hadn’t he?. Before Yuuri could say anything else, a voice sounded from the other room. Another woman, a bit shorter that Sasha with silver hair, walked out, dish rag in her hands.

“Who was at the door darl- Viten’ka, zaichik!” She dropped the rag, rushing forward to embrace her son, mouth forming a familiar heart. Viktor hugged her just as tightly, pulling back to smile at her.

“Mamulya, I missed you.”

“It so good to see you zolostte,” She smiled before smacked him lightly on the head. “but nearly 4 year without a single phone call! You could have moved to Tahiti for all we knew.” Viktor pouted, flushing slightly at the light scolding. Suddenly, a soft cry sounded from the bundle in Yuuri’s arm broke the scene. Yuuri cooed, untangling the flailing limbs from the blanket. A tuft of silver hair poked out, followed by curious bright eyes and a pout. Catching sight of her father, the baby made grabbing motions with the hands, earning a grin from Viktor as he grabbed her.

“It’s so good to see you again Zhenya,” Yuuri said, hugging the woman.

“None of that! We told you to call us mamochka and mamulya, zaichik!”

“Ah sorry Zh-mamulya.” Zhenya smiled, glancing down at the little boy tugging at Yuuri’s skirt.

“Otou-san, who’s that?” He asked, his English slightly accented. Yuuri smiled, picking him up to get a better look at one of his grandmothers.

“This is your babushka, Katusya.” Turning back to his mother-in-law, Yuuri offered Katsuya to her. “Mamulya this is Katsuya, your grandson.” Zhenya took him, smiling softy.

“Hello.”

“Hi!” Katsuya said, “I’m Katsuya and you look like a lot like papa.”

She laughed, “I would hope so, I am his mama.”

“Is your hair always gray or is it because you’re old?”

“Katsuya!” Yuuri scolded, frowning at his son; he flushed, ducking his head in apology. Zhenya laughed again, smile shaping into a familiar heart.

“It’s alright, and yes, my hair has always been this color. It just looks even more grey because I’m old.”

“You may be old darling, but you’re just as beautiful as the day I met you.” Sasha kissed her cheek, bouncing the now giggling girl in her arms. The tuft of silver hair on her head stuck out like a faux hawk, making her seem even more endearing. Viktor snuck an arm around Yuuri’s waist, leaning against him as they took in the loving scene between his mothers and children.

“The feeling is mutual love, and who is this little myshka?” Zhenya cooed, earning more giggles and a pat to the face.

“This is little Yana; She looks just like our zolostte did, doesn’t she?” Zhenya nodded, eyes shining at the thought of their son as a baby. They traded children; Katsuya giggled, nuzzling into Sasha’s shoulder.

“Hello solnyshko, you can call me Baba, okay?” Sasha ran her fingers up his sides, bringing a laugh bursting from his lips.

“Baba!” Katsuya wiggled helplessly, out of breath. Yuuri’s breath caught, almost close to tears at the heartwarming moment in front of him; a glance at Viktor told him he was close to spilling a few himself. His smile contained all the love and adoration he felt for his family. Yuuri sighed.

“Oh! The food!” Zhenya gasped, quickly handing Yana back to Yuuri as she raced back into the kitchen. “You will be staying for dinner right?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, since _someone_ ,” Yuuri shot the man next to him another dirty look. There would definitely be words later. “forgot to call ahead.”

“Oh it’s alright, our zvyozdchka was always the forgetful type. Come, let’s set the table.”

* * *

 

Once dinner had been eaten and dishes done, they sat in the livingroom. Yana held on tightly to a ratty old poodle plushie, a remnant of Viktor’s childhood Sasha had found earlier. Katsuya sat in front of her, playing peek-a-boo contently.

“He wouldn’t let go of that for even a _second_ ,” Zhenya laughed, taking a sip from her tea. “We had to sneak it into the wash while he took his afternoon nap.”

“He certainly loved that toy, up until we finally adopted Makkachin.” Sasha added. Viktor’s eyes dimmed a bit at the sound of his long passed beloved pet, but didn’t portray any regret. Yuuri squeezed his hand meeting his eye before inconspicuously pointing at their children.

Yana had made her way onto Katsuya’s lap, toy pup huddled in her own as he poked the button of her nose gently, making silly faces in the process. His sister reached for his hand, pulling and pushing at it as she laughed loudly, a toothless heart shaped smiling adoring her face, an identical smile on Katsuya’s face. Viktor’s heart ached, happiness filling him to the point of bursting. He turned and gave Yuuri a peck on the cheek, sharing a smile.

Zhenya and Sasha watched, hands clasped tightly at the scene in front of them. For so long they worried, though they loved their son dearly, they always hoped. But then Yuuri had crashed (or pole-danced as their son had said once) into Viktor’s life, turning it upside down in the best ways.They shared a look themselves, knowing their son had found what they managed to find all those many years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping to start a another story for yoi, but I kinda lose inspiration quickly Orz  
> Zhenya and Sasha belong to askyoungvitya. Yana and Katsuya belong to me; if you have any questions about any of them feel free to ask askyoungvitya or me at ask-ageswap-viktor on tumblr.


End file.
